Clumsy
by MissJackie83
Summary: Angel just join wwe and became raw newest dive but before she left to join raw she made a promise to her boyfriend donnie that she would not cheat of find somebody new but that all change when she meet Jeff Hardy...jeffoc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Angel and Jeff Hardy own his self but I would love to own him some day lol

**A/N:** this is my second Jeff Fan fiction so I'm still kind a new to this and I'll try to update as much as possible…

**Clumsy**

**Chapter 1**

Angel is the newest member WWE And Raw newest diva and Vice McMahon was showing the new diva around. She meets all raw diva and meet most of raw superstar expects one Jeff Hardy.

"Well Angel, That most of everybody on raw roster, really doesn't know were Jeff at but you meet him." Vice said

" Thank Mr. McMahon, for giving me this opinions to my dream come true" Angel said well shaking Vices hands.

"Your welcome, well I'm going now and take some business," Vices said.

"Bye, Mr. McMahon" Angel said

Angel walking to the catering area to get some water was she ran into Jeff well he was walking back to the locker room.

"Excuses me" Angel said as she ran into Jeff

"Sorry My bad" Jeff said

"Oh your Jeff Hardy, Right? Angel said

"Yeah" Jeff Said looking confuse

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angel, a new diva" Angel said

"Nice to meet you too Angel, I'm Jeff and I heard that we were getting a new diva" Jeff said

"Yup, I'm new and its my first day here and I'm nervures right now " Angel said

"I known how your feel right now, I was like the first day that I came to WWE" Jeff said

"Really?" Angel said

"Yeah I was but then you get used to it, but anyway have you meet everybody?" Jeff said

"Yeah I have, everybody nice but I really haven't got a change to really talk to anybody to get to known them better you the first one I really got a chance to talk too." Angel said

"Wow, you have time to do that. Do you have your first match tonight?" Jeff said

"Yeah I do, its dive tag team" Angel said

" Really, who's your partner?" Jeff said

"Ummm, I think Mickie James" Angel said

"Well, good luck to you tonight" Jeff said

"Thanks Jeff, Do you have a match tonight?" Angel said

"Yeah I do it against Mr. Kennedy" Jeff said

"Well good luck to you but anyways I got to get ready for my match tonight, maybe we can get together and talk some more" Angel

" That would be cook" Jeff said

"Bye Jeff and nice meeting you" Angel said

"Nice meeting you too" Jeff Said

Angel walking to the make up area and Jeff thought to him, _ I would like to get to known her little more better? _

A/N: Sorry guys this a chapter don't say much but I promise the next one would be better


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Angel and Jeff Hardy own his self

**A/N:** This chapter introduces Angel's boyfriend Donnie

**Clumsy**

**Chapter 2**

Angel walking though the make up area and sit down to get ready for the show when her cell's phones ring and she look at the Id and it was her long time boyfriend Donnie. She pick up the phone and answear it

"Hey Honey" Angel said

"Hey baby, how your first day?" Donnie said

"It's going good so far, I'm a little scared though" Angel said

"Ah honey don't be scared, you do great" Donnie said

"Ah Thanks Honey" Angel said

"Your welcome and anytime baby" Donnie said

"You're so sweet and I miss you so much, you don't even known" Angel said

" I miss you too, want you to be in my arm so bad"Donnie said

"Aw baby, don't worry we see each other soon, I hope" Angel said

"Anyways, what are you doing" Donnie said

"Putting on make up and getting ready for my match" Angel said

" Good luck baby on your match" Donnie said

"Ah Thanks" Angel said

" Have you meet or talk to anybody yet?" Donnie said

"Yeah meet some of them and I just talk to one, umm Jeff Hardy" Angel said

" You did?" Donnie said

"Yeah he a really sweet guy so far didn't really talk to him that long" Angel said

" That good, did you tell him about me" Donnie said

" No I have not, really didnt talk about you, all we talk about our match and that about it" Angel said

" Oh" Donnie said

" What" Angel said

" Nothing, Angel" Donnie said

"Their has to be something wrong or you wouldn't have said what?" Angel said

" They're nothing wrong, just why didn't you tell him that you had a boyfriend?" Donnie said

" Well first we didn't talk about it and second we just talk about how I am nervures and our match tonight, that all" Angel said

" Okay sorry for getting mad, I just don't want to lose you, that all" Donnie said

" I known you don't and anyway I got to go and warm up for my match tonight, I'll call you later" Angel said

" Okay baby, good luck tonight and I love you" Donnie said

" Thanks and love you too, bye" Angel said

"bye" Donnie said

Angel hang up the phone and close her eyes thinks to her self, _I really do love him and all but I can't take his jealousies no more and I think its time that me and him take a break_

A/N: Is she really thinking about getting to known Jeff a little bet more but Angel don't known that Jeff has a girlfriend name Crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Angel, Crystal and Jeff Hardy own his self

**A/N:** This chapter introduces Crystal's Jeff Hardy Girlfriend

**Clumsy**

**Chapter 3**

Jeff walking back to his locker room and thinking about angel how he would love to get to known her better but he knowns deep down inside that he cant casue he as a girlfriend back home name Crystal. His cell phone ring and it was Crystal and Jeff pick up the phone.

"Hey" Jeff said

"Hey, how's are you sweetie" Crystal said

"I'm doing good just warming up before my match tonight" Jeff said

"Ah did I get you at a bad time then sweeite" Crystal said said

"No honey" Jeff said said

"Ah okay sweetie, so did the nev diva show up?" Crystal said

"Yeah tonight, Just finish talking to her, she seem sweet and nice so far, didnt really talk to her that much" Jeff said

" Ah really, what did you guys talk about?" Crystal said

"Just haw scared is she about her first match and how about she really haven't talk to anybody and I was the first person that she talk too." Jeff said

"Really, does she have a boyfrien?" Cyrstak said

"I dont known, I didn't ask her, we really didnt get a change to talk about that" Jeff said

" Really?" Crystal said

"Yeah, buy anyways how was your day?" Jeff said

" Going good, better now, that I'm talking to you, why have you called me that much lately?" Crystal said

"Sorry baby, just busy for the last couple of days you know that I had a signing"Jeff said

" But you least could have called me to let me known that your okay, you known that I worry about you" Crystal said

"I known, I'm sorry about that" Jeff said

" I known, but your comming home in couple of days right?" Crystal said

" Yes I am" Jeff said

" Okay good" Cyrstal said

"Alright baby," Jeff said

Look at the door and angel walk by and she saw Jeff sitting their and she walk in the lockerroom and start smiling at him.

"Hey Can I call you later, I got to fishin warming up" Jeff said

" Okay honey, call me later and I love you" Crystal said

" Bye" Jeff said

Jeff hang up the phone right before Crystal could say bye and she starting thinking to her self, Is he starting to have feeling for the new diva?

" Hey Jeff, I was walking by and I saw you sitting there and if wanted to have quick chat before your match tonight but I didnt known that your were on the phone, sorry to make you cut you phone call short" Angel said

" Its okay, I was going to tell them bye anyways," Jeff said

" Ah, that cool, ready for tonight" Angel said

"yea I am" Jeff said

"Cool, I cant wait to see you in the ring, you do known that I a big fan of your" Angel said

"Really" Jeff said

"You been my fave since I was 16 and I"m 24" Angel said

"Sweet, so you have a crush on me then?" Jeff said with a smile on his face

"Maybe, maybe not" Angel said with a smile on her face

"Your not going to tell me" Jeff said

"Nope" Angel said

"I guess I have to find out for myself then" Jeff said

"Maybe" Angel said with a smile on her face

Then one of the crew member came in the locker room and saw Angel and told her that she be on in 10 mins and she nood her head

"Well that my sign to go then" Angel said

"Yeah it's good luck angel, I'll be cheering for you" Jeff said

"Thanks Jeff, I'll be cheering for you later on tonight too" Angel said

As she was walking out the locker room, she turn around and give Jeff a sweet kiss on the lips and walking out she can meet up with her tag team partner Mickey James and Jeff touch his lip...

A/N: ah I leave you guys hanging huh, they both are in the realtionship they both have feeling for each, is Jeff ready to tell angel that he has girlfriend and is angel ready tell Jeff that she has a boyfriend but she has second thouhgt if she still want to be with him, we just have to find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ken Kenndey or Jeff Hardy they own them self **

**A/N:** This chapter Jeff tell kenndey how he feel about Angel

**Clumsy**

**Chapter 4**

Jeff was still sitting their touching his lip after Angel left for her macth, and kenndey just walk in the locker room and saw Jeff in a daze..

"Jeff are you okay" Ken said

"Yeah I'm okay Ken, something happend with the new diva Angel" Jeff said

"What,with the new diva that just came today right?" Ken said

"Yeah, that what I just said ken, Angel" Jeff said

"Oh my god, what happend and damm Jeff why do you all way get the girl, she freaking hot" Ken said

"She kiss me, yeah I known she hot and their something about her that make me want to get to known her man, I just meet her today and I think that I"m having feeling for her" Jeff said

"She KISS YOU" Ken said

" Yeah she kiss me" Jeff said

"wow, when this happend" Ken said

"I was sitting here and I was talking to crystal and she came in her and hang up the phone with crystal and starting talking to her and they called her tell her that her macth was next and she was about to leave when she came back and give me sweet little kiss" Jeff said

"Oh my god Jeff, Does she known that you have girlfrien?" Ken said

" No I didnt tell her" Jeff said

"Why did you tell her Jeff that you had a girlfriend and second does she have boyfriend?" Ken said

" I don't known why didn't tell her and no she didn't tell me that she if she had a boyfriend?" Jeff said

"Do you have feeling for her?"Ken said

" I don't known. I love Crystal and all but I don't known if my feeling for her are the same" Jeff said

"What are you going to do" Ken said

" I really don't known man, I need help on this" Jeff said

" I don't known what to tell you Jeff, all I can say is to fall your heart" Ken said

" I don't man" Jeff said

"If you really dont known, why don't you call matt, he is your brother, he might do a better job then me" Ken said

"Shot, I thik I'm going to, but how do I tell him that I kiss an other girl" Jeff said

"Just tell him and if he yell at you for doing it, then take and if he ask you what happend then tell him, that all you go to do man" Ken said

"I don't know but I really do need help on this" Jeff said

"Well if you stay with Crystal, push Angel my way" Ken said

"No Ken" Jeff said

"Come on help a friend out here" Ken said

"No Ken, I don't if I"m going to stay with Crystal" Jeff said

"Really" Ken said

"Yeah really, I just don't known" Jeff said with an confuse look on his face

"Well sorry to leave you like this but I got go and get ready for our match but are you going to be okay" Ken said

"Yeah I think that I"m going to be okay, I see you in the ring later" Jeff said

"Yeah see in the ring and may the best man win and we all known that me" ken said

"You wish" Jeff said

Kenndey left to get ready and left Jeff sitting their thinking how he going to tell is brother matt that he kiss an other girl

A/N: Well we known how Jeff feel about Angel but what Jeff going to do? How he going to tell his brother about kissing an other girl we just have to find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Jeff Hardy they own them self **

**A/N:** Hey sorry guy for taking so long to update but I've been busy for the past month but here the next chapter to this story this is were Jeff tell Matt that he kiss Angel

**Clumsy**

**Chapter 5**

Jeff pick up the phone and dial his brother matt

"Hello" Matt said

"Hey matt, its me Jeff, I need to talk to you?" Jeff said

"Yea whats up?What happend?" Matt said

"Umm how do I tell you this?" Jeff said

"Oh god, what happend Jeff" Matt said

"I kiss an other girl, Matt" Jeff said

"You did what!!!!!!!!" Matt said

" I kiss an other girl" Jeff said

"Why did you do that Jeff, You have Crystal" Matt said

"I Known matt" Jeff said

"How did this happend and when and who?" Matt said

" Just now and its the new diva Angel" Jeff said

"How this happend Jeff?" Matt said

" Well I was on the phone with Crystal and she came in and we started talking and they called her for her match and she was about to leave and she turn around and kiss me" Jeff said

"And you didnt stop her righg?"Matt said

"Nope casue I think that i'm starting to have feeling for her" Jeff said

"Jeff, you have a great girl and now you have feeling for somebody else?" Matt said

" Yea I known but I'm not sure if my feeling for Crystal are the same that I had in the begging" Jeff said

"Bro, tell Crystal that you need a break for the realtionship and see if your feeling for the new diva are real?" Matt said

" See that the prombles and I dont known if she had a boyfriend" Jeff said

"What, you didnt ask her if she had a boyfriend, Jeff" Matt said

"Nope, I didnt ask her" Jeff said

"Well, first talk to first about taking a break then talk to new diva but whats' here name and then find out if she has a boyfriend or not?" Matt said

"Well her name is Angel and I'm going to talk to Crystal tonight or in couple of day when I go home" Jeff said

"Good, I hope you known what your doing" Matt said

"Me too, Matt, Me too?" Jeff said

"Anyway bro, I go to go call me later okay" Matt said

"I will Matt" Jeff said

"Bye" Matt said

"Bye" Jeff said

Jeff hang up the phone and didnt known how he going to tell his girlfriend Crystal that he want to take a break and how he going to ask Angel if she has boyfriend?

A/N: Well sorry this a short chapter but the next chapter going to be long. Well Angel tell Jeff that she has a boyfriend or dont tell him at all and how her first match going to go


	6. Little Note From Me

Everybody Sorry I have not update in a long time but thing got a krazy but i will be back on track asap. so bear with me okay.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Jeff Hardy they own them self **

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry I have not post a chapter in a long time. I didn't have a computer but now I do so here the next chapter hope you guys like.

**Clumsy**

**Chapter 6**

Angel was in her hotel room and laying on the bed and thinking to herself and telling herself that she has a boyfriend and she love Don but she tired of all his drama and thinking that she give Jeff a chance but how she going to tell Don? She called her best friend Lynda

"Hello" Lynda said

"Hey Lynda, its me Angel, I really need to talk to you?" Angel said

"What wrong angel?" Lynda said

"I kiss an other guy " Angel said

"What" Lynda said

"Yes I kiss an other guy but not just a guy, it was Jeff Hardy" Angel said

"You kiss Jeff Hardy, You had a crush on him like forever and you kiss him, but what about Don?" Lynda said

" I know but I starting to have feeling for Jeff and he seem like a really nice guy and I'm tired of all the drama and all the things that he put me though in the last couple and it time for me to see other guys. I don't know how to tell him, that why I called you Lynda" Angel said

"I know that you love Don but are you in love with him?" Lynda said

"I don't know if I am I know that I love him but I know if I'm truly in love with him" Angel said

"Well I said tell Don as soon that you can and tell him that you need a break and see if your in love with him " Lynda said

"I know but I don't know how he going to react to what I tell him and you know how he get" Angel said

"I know but you got to tell him how you feel" Lynda said

" I know I'll tell him tonight or tomarrow " Angel said

"When are you going to tell Jeff how you feel about him?" Lynda said

"I'll tell when see him next week" Angel said

"Sooner you tell them faster you find if you feeling for Jeff or Don are true " Lynda said

"I know that why I call you because you know what to say to make things right when I have a prombles" Angel said

"I know and that why I'm your best friend" Lynda said

"I know,well I better go and go to sleep I have to get some rest call you later after I talk to Jeff and Don " Angel said

"Okay talk to you later" Lynda said

"Bye Lynda" Angel said

"Bye Angel" Lynda said

Angel hang up the phone and lay their and thinking how she going to tell Jeff how she feel about him and how she oing to tell Don that she want to take a break and see other people

A/N: sorry this was a short chapter but I hope that the next chapter will be long. Angel tell Don that she want to see other people and tell Jeff that she has feeling for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Jeff Hardy they own them self **

**A/N: hey guy sorry i have to post a new chapter of the story been busy with stuff so here the next chapter**

**Clumsy**

**Chapter 7 **

Angel was stitting on the bed looking at her phone ready to make the call to don but she was thinking how shews going to tell him that she want to see other people but she know that she had to do and she had to do it now, so she dail his number

"Hello" Don said

"Hey, its me Angel, I really need to talk to you?" Angel said

"okay what's wrong?" Don said

"I don't know how to tell you this" Angel said

"tell me what angel?" Don said

"It's kinda hardy to say what I want to say" Angel said

"Tell me now becasue I'm starting to get piss of here so you better tell me now angel!" Don said

" Okay here I go, I want to see other people" Angel said

"What" Don said

"I said that I want to see other people" Angel said

"Why, I though you love me angel " don said

"I don't know if I do" Angel said

"What you don't know if you love, you tell me all the time that you love and now you don't know if you love, is their somebody else angel" Don said

" well kinda yea " Angel said

"What do you mean kinda yeah, is their or is their not, tell me now angel" Don said

"Their is" Angel said

"well I see, well if you want to see other people if fine with that bye " Don said

"bye" Angel said

she hang up the phone and laying donw on the bed and took a breath and now she how to tell Jeff that she has feeling for him and to find out if he feel the same way for her and but she don't know how to find out if he does.

a/n:sorry for the short chapter but i hope the next one is long, well angel told don that she don that she want to see other people and now she has to find out if Jeff has feeling but she don't know that Jeff going to break up with his girl friend and tell her how she feel


End file.
